1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for supporting a transmission housing on a chassis of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With a view to preventing a transmission-support rear mount from slipping off a columnar portion or a shaft-like portion extending from one end of the transmission housing, a washer of a given size has hitherto been utilized. Such a washer has been attached to the end face of the columnar portion by means of a bolt. The bolt, however, is likely to loosen so that the rear mount slips off the columnar portion, with the failure to support the transmission, thus leading to damage of a vehicle during the running thereof.